


Poster

by TrisPond



Series: Miraculous' Tales - Second Season [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 L'insaisissable | Troublemaker, F/M, Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: What were Adrien's thoughts about Marinette having posteres of him in her room?





	Poster

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pôster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239712) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond)



> Set at Troublemaker.

Adrien tried to ignore what Plagg was saying. So what if the show wasn’t particularly interesting? It was shot in Marinette’s house and that made it far more special than most of the shows. She had specifically asked him to see it and she never asked for anything, so she must have been very excited.

He was glad he was watching when Jagged called her and she joined them, seeming very shy. She was so cute!

He chuckled when she dropped the pot on Jagged. It was so typical of her. And he was relieved that the singer took it well, choosing to have fun with it instead of screaming at her on national television. She would be devastated if that happened, and Adrien didn’t want that.

His interest was lost with the commercials, only returning when he heard Jagged’s voice saying there were photos of a boy. Adrien got curious, wondering who it was that Marinette was so passionate about and why he never saw them the times he went to her place.

He was not prepared for what he saw. He was in shock. He couldn’t believe what the TV was showing. Marinette’s room had many photographs of him. He imagined that every one of them was taken from magazines, even if he didn’t remember some.

He wondered why they were there. He knew there could be a couple of reasons. Number one: she had a crush on him, like Jagged was saying, which was ridiculous. Marinette was different from those girls who daydreamed about him even if they didn’t actually know anything about him, she wouldn’t have fallen for just his pretty face, he was sure. Besides, she had never tried to be more than a friend for him. Number two: Marinette had photos of the designer Gabriel made. She was a fan of the fashion world, after all, and Adrien was the main model for his collections. It could be a coincidence that he happened to be in those photos and Jagged got it all wrong. It was most likely. Number three: She could be a fan of the photographer that took those, if they were from the same person, though it wouldn’t explain why there was only photos of him.

He was still processing it all while he watched the show. There was no mistake that it was him hanging on her walls, especially with the zoom-in the camera made. He watched as Marinette got upset with everyone, clearly unhappy that they went to her room to film.

When he realized that, while that was happening, there was an Akuma attack, he immediately ran to her house, as Chat Noir. His mind was focused only on one thing: Marinette was there. She couldn’t get hurt. He couldn’t let this happen.

He tried to keep calm, playing cool, when he couldn’t open the fucking door to save his friend. Inside he was screaming, feeling useless. He was very relieved when he saw Ladybug, knowing that she would help him. She would help save Marinette, as she always did.

He was right, of course. They did a great job defeating the akumatized Penny. He even felt calm enough to flirt with Ladybug after.

Only when he returned to home did he have time to think about what the poster meant. The reasons that he’d come up with before before crossed his mind. He didn’t know which one he believed more. None of them made much sense to him, but he couldn’t think of anything else.

Being a model, he got used to people using his image in plenty of places. Yet the idea of Marinette leaving a photo of him on her wall made him get a funny feeling. It felt so more personal than when an unknown fan did that. He realized, surprised, that a big part of him liked that she had something that would make her think of him daily.

He just thought it was strange that the photos weren’t there when he visited her. She must have hidden it. But why? Was she ashamed of it? He would never make fun of her for it or anything like that.

Frustrated, he was still thinking about it when he went to sleep, and he promised himself that he would reach out to her in the next day. She couldn’t keep fearing him.

This was made so much easier when he saw her sneaking around, trying to go to her locker unnoticed. She screamed when he said hello and his suspicions were confirmed. She was afraid of his reaction.

He tried to explain to her there was no big deal, but she was so nervous that she kept talking over him. Marinette confirmed that she had the photos because of her passion for the fashion-world.

In that moment, he couldn’t stop himself and provoked her. It was hilarious to see her trying not to give him the wrong idea and at the same time shut down the idea that she liked him.

He hadn’t intended to get so close to her, and just noted what he had done when her hand pushed him, to create a distance between them. Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to mind it, though. She had seemed very nervous when told him that she wasn’t interested in him at all.

Marinette only relaxed when he said that was only kidding. He couldn’t resist putting an arm around her shoulder, in a comforting manner, when he tried to explain that he was already used to it.

Her laugh was beautiful, he thought. She managed to get her nervousness under control enough that she made a joke. Feeling that she was okay, he pulled his arm away from her. He didn’t expect he’d miss the contact so much.

He used the rare opportunity that was them talking calmly without anyone seeing to do something he was longing to do for a while. He invited her to his photoshoot.

He admitted to her that it could be a bit boring. But he was still hoping that she would come anyway. He knew that if she did, things would be far more interesting. He was so happy when she accepted.

Adrien didn’t know why he felt the urgent need to tell her how much she meant to him. Maybe that was the way she was looking so adorable or how much fun he always had whenever they were together. But he stopped and said he was glad to have her as friend.

Only a strange thing happened. Over the day, he kept thinking about what he said, and the word friend didn’t seem right. Marinette was so much more than that. She was someone he felt curious about, someone he wanted to spend more time with. She amazed him even by the smallest actions and reactions.

Startled, he realized he wanted Marinette to have a crush on him. To be completely honest, he was disappointed that she didn’t like him. He wanted her to like him… because maybe, deep down, he had developed a bit of crush on her.

Right, it wasn’t the same stunning feeling he had whenever he was next to Ladybug, but it was still too much to call simply friendship. He wanted to kiss her, even though he knew he never would. She didn’t see him as anything more than a friend, she had said this herself, and it would do no good to mess with their friendship. No, Adrien would ignore these feelings and one day they would go away, he hoped.  

 


End file.
